shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Crossing the Line
Crossing the Line 'is a song from the TV show Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures. In the aftermath of Cassandra's betrayal and taking the power of the Moonstone for herself, she officially cuts ties with Rapunzel and is determined to create her own destiny to achieve the dreams and glory she's always wanted for herself. Lyrics Original :'Rapunzel: ::This has to stop now ::Whatever it is that you're going through ::We'll fix it together - me and you ::Just like we've always done :Cassandra: ::No! ::This has to to stop now ::This thing where you think that you've been my friend ::And don't even hear how you condensed ::The way you've always done :Rapunzel: ::Cassandra, listen :Cassandra: ::I'm listening :Rapunzel: ::I know it isn't true :Cassandra: ::Isn't it? :Rapunzel: ::Just look into my eyes now :Cassandra: ::Well? :Rapunzel: ::I know you feel it too :Cassandra: ::Perhaps I do :Rapunzel: ::Cassandra, listen :Cassandra: ::I'm listening :Rapunzel: ::I swear it's not too late ::So before another line gets crossed ::And everything we've had is lost ::Just wait... :Cassandra: ::Wait? No, I won't wait. ::There's a line between the winners and the losers ::There's a line between the chosen and the rest ::And I've done the best I could ::But I've always known just where we stood ::Me here with the luckless, you there with the blessed ::That line between the beggars and the choosers ::Is a line you never quite let me ignore ::How I've tried to jump that great divide ::But I've never got the chances you were given ::You don't know how much I've been denied ::Well, I'm not being patient anymore ::I'm crossing the line ::And I'm done holding back ::So look out, clear the track ::It's my turn ::I'm taking what's mine ::Every drop, every smidge ::If I'm burning a bridge ::Let it burn ::But I'm crossing the line ::As for us, if we're over, that's fine ::I'm crossing the line Rapunzel's Return (MGAoT:TS) Rapunzel: This must stop now Whatever it is that you're going through We'll fix it together - me and you Mac Grimborn: Just like we've always done :Cassandra: ::No! Ryan Heretic: This has to to stop now This thing where you think that you've been her friend And don't even hear how you condescend The way you've always down Mac Grimborn: Ryan, listen Ryan Heretic: I'm listening Mac Grimborn and Rapunzel :' I (She) know it isn't true :'Cassandra: ::Isn't it? :Rapunzel: ::Just look into my eyes now :Cassandra: ::Well? :Rapunzel: ::I know you feel it too Ryan and Cassandra: Perhaps I (she) do :Rapunzel: ::Cassandra, listen :Cassandra: ::I'm listening :Rapunzel: ::I swear it's not too late ::So before another line gets crossed Mac Grimborn: And everything we've had is lost Just wait... Ryan Heretic: Wait? Cassandra: No, I won't wait Ryan Heretic: ::There's a line between the winners and the losers ::There's a line between the chosen and the rest Cassandra: ::And I've done the best I could ::But I've always known just where we stood Ryan Heretic: Us here with the luckless, you there with the blessed ::And that line between the beggars and the choosers Cassandra: ::Is a line you never quite let me ignore ::How I've tried to jump that great divide ::But I've never got the chances you were given ::You don't know how much I've been denied ::Well, I'm not being patient anymore Ryan Heretic and Cassandra: I'm (She's) crossing the line Cassandra: And I'm done holding back So look out, clear the track Ryan Heretic: It's our turn Cassandra: I'm taking what's mine Every drop, every smidge Ryan Heretic: If she's burning a bridge, let it burn But we're crossing the line Cassandra: ::As for us, if we're over, that's fine ::I'm crossing Ryan Heretic: The line Lions Over Animals 'Mac Grimborn: ' This has to stop now Whatever it is that you're going through :We'll fix it together - me and you ::Just like we've always ::'Zira: ' ::No! ::This has to stop now ::This thing where you think we're friends Trivia * Zira will sing the song after Mac learned of her evil plan. *Mac and Zira sing this song in Lions Over Animals. *In the episode Rapunzel's Return (MGAoT:TS), while Mac sings a few parts of Rapunzel's lines, Ryan Heretic sings Cassandra's parts with Cassandra to express his compassion to Cassandra like if she is his sister or ally. Category:Songs Category:Disney songs Category:Hero songs Category:Villain songs